User blog:John1Thousand/Halloween Frieght Tournament
It’s time for another tournament! I have been in the mood for some intense battles but what better way to do it with the spirit of Halloween. The format shall be the same like last time; thirty-two characters, single-elimination bracket. The Voting format will be of K.O. or Death. However Registration has changed. Registration You are allowed to nominate two characters, but you can only do one at a time, and must wait for at least four more nominations before selecting your second. If registration interest is lacking, you may be able to nominate more with my permission. Of course, as host, I will submit a nomination on my behalf to start, and perhaps another halfway. Please pay attention to the following rules. A picture and the name of the franchise must be included with the nomination Death Battle Fanon rules apply, even though this is DBX. This means no wiki users, anything past ecchi, or real life celebrities. Joke characters have a 99% chance of being denied entry with extreme prejudice. Comedic characters like Sokka and Dan Hibiki are good to go, but jokes like Muppets, memes, Spongebob, Big Rigs, Memes, inanimate objects, MEmes, FNaF, and especially MEMES, have no chance. Please vary with the characters, to make it interesting. A large part of this is introducing me and you guys to some interesting characters that are normally shadowed. No Undertale. Most characters simply stand still while you play a game to defeat them, and from that, somehow everyone is multiversal. Dont get me wrong I like Undertale. No Steven Universe. I have my reasons. This is the big one, as my effort to reduce sand: between the official shows and three wikis, DB, OMM, and DBX, a character you nominate can have no more than five completed fights. This is to eliminate more popular, and thus salt-generating, characters, whether or not they frequently win or lose. Even if the fight they were in is heavily contested or poorly written, it still counts. Abe Saipan has no completed fights on any of the three wikis, or the shows. He is eligible. Ivy Valentine has two completed fights, one on the official DB and one on the fanon OMM. She is considered eligible. Bowser has a crazy amount of completed fights. He is not eligible. Please keep in mind I can deny a character for whatever reason, like there are too many swordsmen, or too many Nintendo characters, or a character is too powerful to write with integrity. Please keep in mind that there is a 31/32 chance your character will lose. Do not nominate someone if you will throw a rant if they lose. I am not in the mood. Lets have a gentleman conversation down in the comment section of fights. With that said, let’s get to the good stuff! For my first go, I will nominate the X-men: Nightcrawler. From the Marvel Universe, he looks cool and seems to fit the theme of Halloween. All right, hit me up with your submission! And stay tuned for a link to the tournament's main page! * Nightcrawler (Marvel) (John1Thousand) * Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill) (Cropfist) * Roadhog (Overwatch) (TodoketeApproved) * Flying Spaghetti Monster (Unknown) (Dio the Ludicolo) * Druella (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) (Thetmartens) * Karen Kujo (Kirino Mosiac) (555thExplosionMage) * Soldier (Team Fortress 2) (Quauntonaut) * Saitama (One Punch Man) (Theultimatelifeform) * Gengar (Pokémon) (ShadowKaras) * Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) (TheOmegaCookie) * Ash Willaims (Evil Dead) (Joshuakrasinski) * Toxic Avenger (Toxic Avenger)(Joshuakrasinski) * Seth-Rah (Riviera, The Promised Land) (Thetmartens) * Noriaki Kakyoin (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) (Desert Croc) * Kano (Mortal Kombat) (Demon CD) * Kuroh Yatogami (K) (ShadowKaras) * Cyclops (Marvel) (Finnmcmissilecar) * Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony) (John1Thousand) * Murasaki (Senran Kagura) (Finnmcmissilecar) * Rosalina (Mario) (ShyGuytheBro) * Yugo (Wakfu) (Blade0886) * Meta Knight (Kirby) (ShyGuytheBro) * Rose (Dungeon Fighter Online) (Zinniax-13) * Elsword (Elsword) (Zinniax-13) * Leo Luster (Donkey Kong) (Theultimatelifeform) * Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong) (TodoketeApproved) * Hydreigon (Pokemon) (Hellfire King Char) * Monokuma (Danganronpa) (Blade0886) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) (ThunderbladeX) * Banette (Pokémon) (ThunderbladeX) * Kled (League of Legends) (Demon CD) * Hannibal (God Eater Burst) (MMYP99) Category:Blog posts